


bet on love (and kitties)

by catradorasheart (jisunqcore)



Series: my catradora soccer players girlfriends rivals au [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Competitive Catradora, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Catra (She-Ra), Slice of Life, rival soccer players, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisunqcore/pseuds/catradorasheart
Summary: adora wants a cat. catra hates even the thought of it. they make a bet. in the end of the semester, who scores more goals will give the final word on the cat subject.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: my catradora soccer players girlfriends rivals au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936312
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	bet on love (and kitties)

adora was smirking in such an annoying way when said, "catra, you're just being _jealous._ "

they had just made the bet, and catra was already regretting it. damn why both of them had to be so competitive and proud? she wasn't sure if she wanted to work hard and win this bet or just punch adora in the face. in a loving way.

"i am not jealous! and stop that! i'm not a cat at all, cats are lazy! i am not lazy!"

"yeah, sure. keep saying that to yourself." adora just turned to the field and started to stretch, leaving catra speaking to herself.

"hey! come back! what do you mean by that?!" adora didn't even look at her and she sighed. turning to mermista, who was witnessing their bet with an entertained look, catra whispered, "you think i'm lazy?"

the semester passed in a rush, and adora was putting all her efforts in their games, such as catra. she also was making sure that her girlfriend wouldn't forget their bet. she received an excessive amount of texts, pictures, not just from adora, but their friends too. they seemed pretty entertained by it. catra was seriously thinking if even her team was cheering against her this time.

sometimes adora would wake up in the middle of the night just to say, "so, if i win we are adopting a cat", which catra always replied with a groan.

until the day of the last game. catra woke up with a pillow in her face and adora sitting on her. not in a sexy way.

"why do you hate me?" catra asked, groaning and hugging the weapon-pillow.

" _nah,_ i love you, babe! good morning! also, i love you so much that i got this booklet, just for you!" she was suspiciously happy at 7am. catra opened her eyes carefully to see adora grinning brightly but also with that devious look in her face, handing her a booklet. and, of course. it was about a cat's routine.

"oh, i'll read it. if you win today. which is something that is _not_ gonna happen." they were tied, catra had scored 9 goals in the 8 games of the semester. she really was the team's star. but adora too. she also had scored 9 goals, which made catra really proud of her girlfriend, but also pretty upset because of their stupid bet. now, if adora wins... which _of course,_ it's not happening... she will have to learn how to coexist with an animal in her own apartment.

catra won. the game was hard, more competitive between adora and her than the normal and neither of them had scored. but the game was ending, and catra saw the ball pass between huntara's legs. the next thing she knew, she was on her knees in the field and screaming in ecstasy, loonie and rogelio hugging her. not just because of her bet with adora, winning the semester's last game would always be one of the best feelings she could experience, no matter how many times she had won. and she did it. again.

it didn't matter that the game was still 3 minutes away from ending, _nothing_ would change and when the whistle blew-

catra saw huntara lifting adora, and huntara was laughing hard, and when she heard mermista's laugh (who was in her team, but always seemed to cheer against her), she knew something was wrong. loonie and rogelio were standing up by her side, looking at their goal... which was where rogelio _should_ be... and instead there was the _ball_... and adora had won.

"it was your own fault!" adora said while laughing at catra's angry face after the game. they were behind the stands, alone, waiting for their friends to go to adopt the... cat. because that was really happening.

"i didn't tell rogelio to leave the goal!"

"no, but you were so sure about your victory that everyone thought the game had ended! i just... had a great chance and took it!" she was grinning at her and all catra wanted to do was to punch that pretty face... with her lips... _softly_... but maybe a little _aggressively_... "oh, babe, don't be mad. you are awesome in the fields and out of them, everyone knows it. you just had the luck to find a girlfriend as good as you." adora continued, blinking at her. damn, catra wasn't really angry but if adora continued to be so gorgeous... she sighed and grabbed her girlfriend's shirt to kiss her.

she parted their lips and caressed adora's cheek, "i'm not really mad, you know, right? i'm just very pissed at you because, ugh, why do you have to be so arrogant and _hot_?"

"uh, you mean, just like you?" adora whispered and kissed catra's lips again, until they were interrupted by bow's voice.

"oh, c'mon lovebirds! i thought you were fighting to death right now, i brought my camera!" catra grabbed adora's chin when she turned her face to bow, pulling back to kiss it, while she was showing one finger to him, who groaned in frustration, "well, tell me when you're both ready to go, because there are _people_ waiting for you. and i will get another cat, sea had the idea!" he left whistling.

"you think they as roommates was a good idea? they'll turn that place into a zoo." adora laughed as catra said.

"of course not, but it's only dt's fault," double trouble was a... friend (?) (maybe aggressive pseudo-therapist was the right term) of them. they used to study there too, but got accepted in a theatre college. then, everyone discovered that they actually had finished their art college last year, but still frequented classes there like every actual student. god knows how and why.

double trouble were also sea hawk's last roommate, but told bow to get the room because, in their words, "these two balls of light and music should be together, as i will not be here anymore to cheer my dear sea friend through the hard times of his heart".

they never speak to the dean about it, which was probably dt's speciality.

"but let's stop kissing and the convo about people's lives, let's go get your hated cat" adora turned to leave, holding catra's hand, but she stayed still, "what?"

"you know i'm very proud of you, right?" adora pouted and took catra's other hand, whispering, _i know and we need to go..._

"no, wait a minute, let me just say this. i am _very_ proud of you, adora, and seeing you beat me up in the game today was... pretty annoying, but also _amazing._ you are really good at this and you get better everyday, even if you don't see it, i can see it. everyone can. and i love you, okay? now, don't cry."

adora's eyes were tearing up when she started to laugh at her girlfriend's last phrase. she pulled catra to a tight hug and kissed her cheek, bruised from the game, "i love you and i'm proud of you too. now, let's go before i cry."

they left the fields like this, together. adora's arm around catra's shoulder and holding her hand.

"y'know, i think i would let you get a cat even if i had won."

"no, you wouldn't."

"i wouldn't."

catra was sitting in an armchair, at the pet adoption/shop place (catra really didn't know the official name), watching sea hawk, with puppy eyes and a pout, lift a little turtle in front of mermista. as she rolled her eyes, catra could tell that she was fighting a smile, their relationship was both cute and confusing.

meanwhile, adora and bow were on the floor, playing with the cats. glimmer, scorpia, and their other friends were still at the college's field, cleaning it and celebrating the end of the semester. they were so entertained with the whole bet thing that they let adora and catra go, with bow and sea hawk to make sure that they would leave the place with a cat. mermista just said she wanted to go too and no one dared to disagree.

"catra, look at this one!" she turned her face to where her girlfriend was and saw she holding a ginger kitty, with brown stains, "she looks just like you!"

"adora... this is an _animal_."

"yes, exactly!" bow was grinning and catra wondered what she meant with that.

she got up and walked up to them, "so, are you going to choose today, or...?" 

"well, i would choose faster if you helped me."

"you know that's not going to happen, babe."

"are you sure we can't get three of them...?"

"i am. i am pretty sure. you know i can kick you out of our place, and i will." adora pouted and made puppy eyes, lying on bow's shoulder. she was being too influenced by sea.

"why are you so mean? they're just kitties! they need our home and our love and-"

catra sighed, "okay, i help you choose if you swear that we'll have just one cat." she thought better, "just one _pet_."

"yes! okay sit down, play with them, they'll grow into your heart," when she did, adora smiled so brightly that for a second catra thought about getting all the animals in that place for her. just a second.

"bow, what's the name of yours?" he seemed to have chosen one, a big brown cat with black stains and yellow eyes.

"oh, i don't know yet. but look at him! he's so fluffy, and his eyes are so bright, i think they shine more when he sees me, don't you think?" she was very sceptical that a cat could love a human that it just met, "he chose me, i can only accept now."

"yeah, he looks like those fancy popsicles, what's the name, magnum? what about magnus?"

bow's face and eyes lightened up, "oh, i knew i could count on you, that's why you're in the best friends squad! i loved it, thank you so much catra," before she could even process what he said, bow gave a fast kiss on catra's cheek and got up, "hey! sea! meet magnus!"

"well, you really grew up into his heart," adora said and blinked at catra, "just like a cat."

bow and sea hawk really adopted the cat and it's name. and, leaving sea radiant and everyone else surprised, mermista bought the little turtle and an aquarium.

they ended up getting a black kitty, which was what adora always wanted. the pet adoption/shop place had a rescue program, and most of the cats they were playing with were there because of it. some of them had been separated from their moms before it was time, some of them had been mistreated in their last homes, and a lot of other struggles.

catra felt her heart shrink when she noticed a black kitty with a healed burn scar on his face. he was so tiny and when she showed him to adora, he immediately cuddled in her arms. adora fell in love and, catra wouldn't admit it, but she felt the same.

which, of course, wouldn't stop her from still being a little bratty about it and messing with adora.

"wait, where's him?" adora asked after they arrived at their room and catra closed the door.

"who?"

"catra. our new baby."

" _oh shit_ , i think i forgot him outside."

"well, take him back!" 

"but i already locked it all and- _oh_ , where's the keys?!!" a meowing was heard from outside of the apartment, and strachs sounds.

adora widened her eyes, "take. him. back."

"but he'll be fine in the corridors! he's a _strong_ kitty, i know."

"just like you!" she said with a false excitement, "i'm sure you will be fine sleeping outside."

"oh, you can't be serious..."

"you said that about our bet, too." the next thing catra heard was adora locking their bedroom.

"ugh, fine. i wasn't really going to _leave_ him..." she opened the door and immediately regretted it. the kitty jumped on her arms, scratching it a bit and catra squeaked. that monstrous tiny furry thing without a name. but he was cute.

"you know i wouldn't leave you outside, right? i'm not mean as they say, i lowkey like you, kitty-without-a-name, i was just messing with adora." oh, great. now she was talking to the cat. apparently they really do grow into people's hearts.

he yawned and snuggled up between catra's arms, and she understood that as a yes. being honest, she was kind of getting more and more soft. caressing his head, she was just thinking about what name they should give him when she listened to a door opening.

"oh baby, i'm so sorry, are you okay?" catra turned to adora, opening her mouth to say, _yes i'm fine._

but adora just caught the cat and continued to whisper, "oh, you're okay, huh? was mommy catra being mean to you? she's just jealous because she has the personality of a cat, you know?"

catra asked herself again, for probably the 100th time, why she agreed with that bet. but even a little upset right now, looking at adora snuggling the kitty, she realized she really would give her girlfriend anything she wanted. with or without their bets.


End file.
